


Cards Against Hannibal

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana convinces Hannibal to come to a college party. Hannibal dislikes Will, and Will isn't sure why. When they start playing Cards Against Humanity, Hannibal swears it should be renamed 'Cards Against Hannibal', he is so sure Will Graham has set a goal to embarrass Hannibal as much as possible in front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards Against Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking Hannibal is 25, Will 20?  
> I dont know how college works

 

"Come on, Hannibal, you have to come to the party! I don't wont to go alone, and it will be a lot of fun- I promise!" Alana was beginning to get on Hannibal's nerves.

A group of boys the same age a Hannibal who were all in a criminology class were having a party. Hannibal had no interest in being around a bunch on immature people drinking and acting plain stupid. Alana had been badgering Hannibal about going all week, parties weren't Alana's usual scene but some of her friends insisted she went and Alana thought it might be fun.

"For the last time, Alana, no. I don't wish to be surrounded by a bunch of drunk idiots. You already said your friends would be there, why do you need _me_?"

"I already told you, Hanni, I don't want to _go_  alone! Plus, you really need to make some more friends! Beverly said Will need's some friends too, and I have only met him a few times but he seems nice! Come on, Hannibal, _please_!"

Hannibal opened the door to his dorm room, shutting it once Alana had followed him in. "Will Graham?" he asked, taking some leftover bacon out of the fridge.

"Yeah! You know him?" Alana drunk some of the orange juice Hannibal had pored for her.

Hannibal cracked some eggs into a frying pan to make an omelette, "I know of him. I don't like him." He added some of the bacon to the cooking omelette.

"What? Why not?" Alana took out her phone, going onto Facebook.

"From what I know and have seen of him, Alana, he is an arrogant prick. He rudely ignores everyone but Beverly, his manners are appalling and he's several years younger than me. And he has stupid, curly hair."

Alana laughed; Hannibal frowned. "You can't dislike someone for their hair, Hannibal! I thought you'd be above that, being too superior to come to this part and all," Alana laughed even more when Hannibal gave her his 'you're so not funny' look. "Beside, he was nice to me. He just seems a little socially awkward, but he tries his best. He may be a few years younger, but he was smart enough to skip a few years."

"His hair is still stupid." Hannibal mumbled, halving the omelette and putting it on two plates, handing Beverly one.

"Thanks," The brunette said, then realising how hungry she was, grateful Hannibal always seemed to know she'd be hungry and he always cooked her something. "He's cute though Hannibal, even if you dislike his hair. 'Though, personally, I find it just adorable. I mean, look at him!"

She showed Hannibal a picture of Will. He was stood next to Beverly, smiling, a pretty pink blush on his cheeks and looking nothing like the hermit Hannibal so often saw in the halls.

"I don't want to be the only sober person at the party, Alana, people will expect me to help them! I couldn't be rude and say no, but I really dislike helping drunk people."

"Then get drunk!" Alana smiled, eating the last bite of her omelette.

"Fine, I will attend the party with you, but I am not getting drunk. Don't be absurd."

Alana chuckled, she knew Hannibal would give into her- he always did.

 

_____________________________________

"Alana is coming to the party tonight, Will! What do I wear? Jesus Christ. And she said she is brining Hannibal! That's the European dude you have a crush on, right?" Beverly was giving Will a knowing look.

"I do _not_  have a crush on him. I just said he had a nice face. And ass. And I don't know Beverly, go nude? Alana would appreciate it." Will took another bite of his takeaway pizza.

Beverly snorted, it was someone not unattractive when she did it, and shook her head. "I'll wear the clothes I bought last week, I think. Hey, do you know who's buying the drinks?"

"Everyone in our class in putting in $20, and guests are just bringing whatever. Although I imagine Hannibal will bring a class of pricey wine, from what I've heard of him from Alana."

"Maybe." Beverly shrugged, turning her attention back the movie they were watching.

"I'm brining Cards Against Humanity." Will told her, though he wasn't sure she heard, too engrossed in the movie again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!:)
> 
> This will probably be around 3 chapters, depending on if i add smut or not
> 
> Possible Alana/Beverly side ship?


End file.
